ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaecilius
Kaecilius is an arrogant and darkly driven man. Kaecilius had successfully mastered the mystical arts and suffered great loss in his life. The death of his child and wife fueled him with anger and hate, but he sought to heal himself of grief upon their deaths thus seeking the Ancient One and Kamar-Taj to achieve this. However, Kaecilius was enraged by how the Ancient One did not permit access to other dimensions, but siphoned energy from the Dark Dimension to power herself anyway. Feeling cheated out of reconciling with his dead family by his hypocritical mentor, Kaecilius eventually went down a malevolent path - cold and nihilistic, he came to believe that time and death were the true enemies not dormammu. kaecilius eventually formed the zealots beliving by bringing the dark dimension to earth it would be safe from death but was eventually defeated by doctor strange and turned in to a mindless one by dormammu But that was not his end kaecilius some how escaped and returned hungry for vengeance and used mindless one to turn people in New York in to his minions only to be stoped again by strange and spider man have his magic extracted and put in shield custody Biography Recruited by the Masters Kaecilius was a man who was overcome with grief over his wife's death (as well as that of his son previous to that), and turned to alcoholism and other self-destructive tendencies as a result. One day, Kaecilius was approached by Karl Mordo, who offered him sanctuary and guidance among the Masters of the Mystic Arts in Kamar-Taj, where Kaecilius lived for years studying under the tutelage of the Ancient One, the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth and head of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, eventually becoming a Master of the Mystic Arts himself. Learning of the Darkness Still tormented by the deaths of his wife and son, Kaecilius blamed the Ancient One for not being able to resolve his past. Decided to seek a way to reunite with his family and reclaim the time which had been stolen from him, Kaecilius searched for the answer he wanted in the books of Kamar-Taj's library, leading him to discover the existence of the Dark Dimension, a place where time didn't exist, and its ruler, Dormammu. Wrath of the Zealots Kaecilius convinced himself that time and death could be defeated if his dimension was merged with the Dark Dimension, but that could only be accomplished if the three Sanctums built by the Masters of Mystic Arts around the world were destroyed, so he convinced his students to help him on his quest to guide humanity to his dimensional utopia through the use of magic, thus creating the Zealots. Kaecilius and the Zealots invaded the Kamar-Taj Library, and stole a couple of pages from the Book of Cagliostro to perform a ritual that would allow them to draw power from the Dark Dimension so they could have enough power to destroy the Sanctums. After escaping from the Ancient One, loosing some of his followers during their battle, Kaecilius performed the ritual with the three remaining Zealots and put his plan into motion. Kaecilius and the Zealots destroyed the London Sanctum before proceeding to the New York City Sanctum, where Kaecilius killed its guardian, Daniel Drumm, before being confronted by the Ancient One's newest student Stephen Strange, who managed to teleport two of his Zealots away before immobilizing Kaecilius with the aid of the Cloak of Levitation. While Lucian fought against Strange, Kaecilius freed himself and tried to destroy the New York City Sanctum, but Strange (who had just killed Lucian to save his own life) got in his way again by teleporting him and the other Zealots to the Mirror Dimension, where they couldn't damage anything from their dimension. As Kaecilius and the Zealots' powers were stronger in the Mirror Dimension, Strange and Mordo saw themselves forced to escape from them, but Kaecilius foiled their attempts to escape whenever they tried. When they finally caught Strange and Mordo, Kaecilius and the Zealots were confronted by the Ancient One, who revealed herself to be an user of the Dark Dimension's powers as well, and engaged her in battle. Kaecilius used one of his Zealots as distraction to attack the Ancient One, piercing through the Zealot to stab the Ancient One in the stomach and throwing her inside a portal to fall to her death afterwards. Consumed by the Darkness Kaecilius then led the Zealots to the Hong Kong Sanctum and destroyed it, making way for Dormammu to invade Earth. When Strange used the power of the Eye of Agamotto (actually an Infinity Stone) to restore everything that had been destroyed by turning time backwards, Kaecilius broke from the spell and interrupted it as the Hong Kong Sanctum was being rebuilt, preventing Strange from stopping the invasion. Kaecilius and the Zealots were finally defeated when Strange introduced the concept of time to Dormammu in the Dark Dimension, trapping himself and the ancient being within an infinite time loop that he would only free Dormammu from if he left Earth alone and took the Zealots with him. Kaecilius and the two remaining Zealots were turned into Mindless Ones and dragged into the Dark Dimension as it left Earth. Return and defeat how ever kaecilius mamaged to some how return to earth but he had become a shell of his former shell now convinced the way to save the world was to permentaly stop it's time so he used the power dormammu gave him to summon more mindless ones planning to turn every one in to his minions he begin in New York to exact revenge upon strange and soon enough they come face to face kaecilius clamied he did this to me strange countered he had become a monster by his own doings and they engaged in a fierce duel he soon went to take the eye of agamotto to complete his invasion when suddenly spider man webbed in and kicked him back asking if he needed a hand and after a heated fight kaecilius was beaten strange gave him one chance to let him help but he vowed to never stop until time stoped so strange used the eye to drain kaecilius of his powers wandering him helpless also turning every one back and returing the mindless ones to the dark dimension spider man than tied him up and wong called sheild to pick the former dark wizard up but vowed even with out his powers kaecilius would be back to even the score but strange said he'd stop him every time kaecilius was than taken way by Wong to await imprisonment Powers and Abilities * Eldritch Magic Manipulation: Kaecilius can manipulate eldritch magic into his own will. * Dark Dimension Manipulation: Kaecilius, after gaining access to the powers of the Dark Dimension, can manipulate or control space. He can also use this form space shards, a mystical blade that is composed of space. * Reality Warping: Kaecilius, after gaining access to the powers of the Dark Dimension, can warp or twist different landscapes. Paraphernalia Equipment * Sling Ring Weapons * Scythe Daggers Category:Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Darkforce Users Category:Warlords Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Category:Zealots